


Unity

by Miphan



Series: Connections [1]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: It's infuriating, maddening, unacceptable.





	Unity

It's infuriating, maddening, unacceptable.

He has no regrets. Not anymore.

He can take many things.

Death in the mist of battle.

Ichigo not loving him back.

But not this. Not this.

Hiro is his best friend, his brother. He is family to him. Him, Hiro and Ichigo are family. From the day they met. When he was a child being tossed around and getting up only to be pushed down again. Ichigo was the shield that reached to help and not hit him. Hiro was the sword that decided to protect him.

He grew taller, stronger and wiser for them. With them. So one day they could live together happily. He wanted that for them. Happiness. Even after witnessing that kiss. Even when listening to Ichigo's feelings for another. Not for him. He will never -could never- hate them.

They are family above all else.

He has encouraged Hiro in the past, helped him and Zero Two find each other. But he is not about to let him walk right to his death. If something were to happen to him while he could have done something to prevent it, he would never forgive himself.

It's infuriating, maddening, unacceptable.

The way he lets them know like his departure doesn't affect anyone. For the first time in his life he experiences real wrath.

He grits his teeth and runs after him, not bothering to see if anyone will follow him. He catches up to him in the hallway and turns him forcibly around. His eyes are dead as he explains his reasons. He doesn't meet his gaze.

_I can't leave Zero Two alone._

_We made a promise._

His eyes glow blue and so do the horns producing from his head. Distantly he hears a collective gasp behind him.

_I can't just sit here and do nothing._

_I want you to understand._

_If Zero Two won't smile for me, I might as well be dead._

In the end he slaps him. Because he won't listen. He won't take into consideration everyone's feelings, everyone's struggles.

They leave it at that.

There isn't anything left to say.

He heads to the fields and sits next to the plants that will never grow. The sky is dark save for a few twinkling stars. They might as well be the traces of a battle.

He is such a hypocrite. This was never about the others. It is all about him. Him and his fear  
of the world they live in now. Still, he feels better when Ichigo admits that she is also  scared. He feels better with her soothing voice speaking words of hope and reassurance. Her presence is enough to put his mind at ease. He hopes that his own presence offers some support.

The decision lies unspoken between them.

Tomorrow they will take him to Zero Two.

And they'll return back alive.

Together.


End file.
